LOTM: Heroes United S6 P14/Transcript
(Josuke and Ruby are seen playing their fighting game as Spot watches in between them) Josuke: Come on, come ON!! Ruby:.... (The two continue playing before Ruby manages to win the fight) Josuke: NO!! Dammit! Ruby: Yay! I win! Spot: Nice one Ruby! Josuke: That's not fair, I don't know the combo moves! Ruby: Heh. Yang taught me a lot of those. Josuke: Well you better start teaching me then cause I could have won if I knew them! Ruby: Heh you wish. Spot: Ooooh the smack talk is on! (Suddenly Yang comes in) Yang: *Holds up bag* I'm back! Ruby: Yang! Josuke: Oh hey Yang! Yang: Hey Josuke! *Sees TV* Having fun? Josuke: I guess. Spot: He's just sore Ruby kicked his butt. Josuke: SPOT!! Yang: Heh. Nice job Rubes! Ruby: Thanks. What's in the bag? Yang: Just some meds and a few other things. Ruby: Oh okay. Josuke: Uhh, do you need that much? Yang: Its not JUST for Ruby. I got some stuff to help Kyle and Jack to. I was gonna go give the stuff to Erin and Emily after I finish up here. Josuke: Oh. Spot: You sure that's gonna work for a zombie virus? (Yang looks confused) Yang: Huh?? Ruby: Spot I told you, no one is infected with the zombie virus. Its just - *Coughs* A cold. Spot: I know, it's just fun to think about now! Ruby: Heh, yeah. Josuke: Well at the rate Yang throws meds at you, I doubt you'll be one any time soon. Ruby: True. Yang: Hey! Josuke: What, I'm just saying. Yang: Hey I'm just trying to look out for her is all. Josuke: And I see nothing wrong with that, I was just saying don't you think you're going a bit overboard? Yang: Nope. Josuke:....Okay. (Jack then walks out) Jack: Did I hear my name earlier? Yang: Oh Jack! Just one of the people I was looking for. Jack: Wha- (Yang hands Jack some meds) Yang: There you go! Jack: Uhhh thanks? Yang: Now go back to bed. Jack: Wait what? Yang: You heard me. Jack: But I- Yang: Go. Jack:....*Sigh* You're lucky I'm sick... (Jack walks back to his room) Yang: *Smiles* Josuke: *Stands up* Welp, I'm bored. I think I might go have a night on the town. Spot: You are? Josuke: Well I don't wanna be cooped up in here all day. Ruby: Okay. Thanks for playing with me Josuke. Josuke: No problem. Later. (Josuke leaves) Yang: Sorry took me so long to get back. Ruby: Its okay. I had Josuke and Spot here. Yang: That's good. (Josuke then pops his head back into the room) Josuke: Actually, do you guys wanna tag along? Yang: Hm? Spot: I wanna go! Ruby: But, I'm sick. Josuke: So? Not like you're gonna infect anyone intentionally. Ruby: I... I guess but- Josuke: Come on let's go have some fun! Ruby:... Yang? Yang: As long as you're careful with coughing on stuff. Ruby: I will. Yang: Then let's go! Spot: Yay! (Spot crawls up onto Ruby's shoulder as the group all leaves the room. They're seen walking through the living room past Ian) Josuke: We're heading out for a bit Ian. Ian: Okay, be safe. (The group leaves the house. It then cuts to later on as the group is seen walking through the city) Spot: Oh man, this is awesome! Ruby: Cool huh Spot? Spot: Yeah! Josuke: So, what should we do first? Last I remember, I think Sammy's place is still open. Ruby: Oh yes! Yang: Yeah I could go something from Sammy! Josuke: Well then, let's- (Josuke turns before a squishing sound is heard) Josuke:.... Yang: Uhhh, Josuke? (Josuke looks down to find a slimy puddle of black ooze on the sidewalk that he has stepped in) Josuke:....Are you...kidding me?! (Josuke steps back) Josuke: Aww come on, I just got these shoes too! Ruby: Wait look. (The group looks to find a man dressed in a suit sitting against the wall sweating and panting) ???: *Panting* Yang: Uhh, sir? ???: Huh? Oh, hello there... Josuke: Did you do this?! ???: Oh yeah, sorry. Shadow related medical condition. It's vomit. Josuke: SERIOUSLY?! ???: Hey, don't be so rude about it kid. Josuke: You made me ruined my shoes asshole! ???: Keep talking like that and I'll make sure that shitty hair of yours gets ruined next. Josuke: !!! Excuse me....? Ruby: Oh no. Yang: Hey, back off man! ???: Oh please, I could say the same about you spaghetti head. Yang: !! Spot: Oh man... ???: *Stands up* Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to get back to my job. Yang: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Yang goes to punch the man as he walks away, but her punch hits an invisible force) Yang: Huh?? ???: *Smirks before he walks away* Josuke: The hell?? Yang: What...What did I- Ruby: Look! (The group notices the man is now gone) Ruby: He vanished! Yang: Huh?? Josuke: He was just there though! Yang: Did he use a portal?? Spot: I don't see how! Yang: *Growls* Josuke:...*Sigh* Well, he's gone now. Let's just get to Sammy's alright? Yang:....Right. (The group continues forward as the man is seen in an alleyway watching them) ???:..... (The man walks off before the scene cuts to the group entering Sammy's restaurant) Sammy: Hm? Oh guys! Welcome! Spot: Sammy! Sammy: Oh hey, you brought Spot along! Ruby: Yep! *Coughs* Sammy: Hm? You okay Ruby? Ruby: Yeah, just a bit sick is all. Sammy: Ah, well that's nothing my food can't fix. Ruby: Awesome. Sammy: Now then, let me seat you. Spot: Yay! (Ruby and Spot walk with Sammy as Josuke and Yang look at each other) Josuke and Yang:..... Ruby: Guys come on! Yang: Oh, right! (The two catch up to the others before the scene cuts back to Alex, Jessica, Raynell and Emily around the fire) Jessica: Say Raynell, you got any stories? Raynell: Huh? Jessica: You know anymore of those stories you've been making up? Raynell: Oh! Yeah I've been thinking up a couple more. Alex: Seriously? Raynell: Yeah why? Alex: I mean, I thought you would've got over that by now. Raynell: Oh hell no. Jessica: At this point, her stories are entertaining. Emily: Well I wanna hear one. This could be fun. Jessica: Yeah tell it Raynell! Raynell: Okay then. You okay with it Alex? Alex: Eh, go ahead. Emily: Alright! Jessica: Go ahead Raynell! Emily: This is gonna be good! Alex: I am gonna regret this... Raynell: Hmmmmmmm…… Okay okay okay I got one! Who wants to hear the story about the Targhul who was captured by an evil scientist, and a brave Targhul Alpha saved her? Alex: Wait... Targhul captured by scientist.... Is that your mo- Raynell: Do you wanna hear it or not? Jessica: I do! Alex: Um, okay? Raynell: Right then! Well. It all started in a city called... Um... York New City! Alex: Oh boy... Emily:....Okay. Raynell: Hey it's all I could think of! Emily: Okay okay, calm down. Raynell: Anyway. She was alone in the city, fleeing from a great danger that took her brother. When she thought she escaped, an evil scientist, who has infused himself with Targhul DNA came and attacked! Alex:...Oh I see what story this is. Jessica: Keep going! Emily: It's just getting interesting! Raynell: The evil scientist forced the Targhul into strange and evil experiments! (In Raynell's imagination, we see Rayla tied to a table while a badly drawn Otto Octavious laughs like mad scientist) Raynell: *Voice* He did so many bad things to her, it almost drove her mad! Alex: *Voice* This isn't how Rayla told the story. Raynell: *Voice* Shut up, this is my story! Alex: *Voice* Okay okay! Raynell: *Clears throat* Anyway... Otto: *Evil laugh* My greatest weapon has been found! And with it, the world will see the true power I can create! Rayla: Somebody save me please! Otto: There's no one coming monster! You will help me in destroying all life once and for all! ???: NOT SO FAST YOU MAD MAN! Otto: *Gasp* what?! (A wall to Otto's lab is bust down) Raynell: *Voice* Suddenly! There before the two, a brave and powerful Targhul Alpha Warrior stood! Otto: NO!!! Raynell: *voice* The brave Targhul ready his blade tendrils and- Alex: Whoa okay wait a minute! (Back to the real world) Raynell: ugh what?! Alex: Raynell, why are you making up a story about how your parents met? Raynell: Wh-What are you talking about? This isn't about my parents. (Alex looks with suspicion) Alex:....You sure? Raynell: Yes! Alex: What are the Targhul's names? Raynell:……………… Alex: Raynell? Raynell:....Rayla and X? Alex: I knew it. Erin: Hey don't nitpick Alex! Alex: Wha- I'm not! I was just curious! Raynell: Well now I lost interest in telling this story. Jessica: Wha- No come on I wanna know how it ends! Raynell: You guys know how this story goes. Emily: Aww come on Raynell! Erin: Pleeeeeeease? Alex: Yeah come on Raynell, I wasn't trying to demotivate you. Raynell: Well...Okay! Erin: Yay! Emily: Alright! Jessica: Tell away bestie! Raynell: Okay! (Raynell continues telling the story before it cuts back to her imagination) Otto: How is this possible?! My base is impenetrable! X: To all except me! I am a hero! And heroes ALWAYS win against evil! Otto: NOT TODAY!! (Otto and X charge at each other) Raynell: *Voice* And they have at it! They're punching, kicking, slicing, dicing! All sorts of epic action that is too amazing to describe! That needs to be seen! Jessica: *Voice* Wow! Raynell: *Voice* I know! Otto: Curse you! I will have this moment! X: No you won't! (X then grabs Otto) Otto: Hey! What're you doing?! X: Defeating you villain! (X goes and throws the poorly drawn Otto into a paper shredder) Otto: GAAAAH!!! CURSE YOU HERO!! Raynell: *Voice* As the mad scientist curses X's he is then reduce to shreds of paper! Which later be used into the world's greatest Paper Machet dog you ever saw! Erin: *Voice* Cool! (X goes up to Rayla and removes her bonds) X: Are you all right miss? Rayla: *Stands up* I'm fine. Thank you hero! X: Its my duty as a hero miss! No way could I let that mad scientist harm such a beautiful woman like you. Rayla: Beautiful you say? X: The most beautiful. (Rayla blushes) Rayla: W-Well I... X: If I seem to forward miss, would you like to come live in my nest? Rayla:... I'd... I'd love to. (X smiles before he takes Rayla's hand) X: Then come along my dear. (Rayla smiles and goes with X) Raynell: *Voice* And from that amazing rescue, a love began to form from the two Targhuls! One would with stand anything that came they're way! The End! (The scene returns to the real world where the others are seen clapping) Erin: Amazing story Raynell! Jessica: That's the best one yet! Alex: Gotta admit, the way Otto went out was hilarious! Raynell: Hehe! Thanks! Mom and dad love the story to. Emily: You told it to Rayla and X? Raynell: Yeah. Dad really likes it cause it makes him look like a hero. Alex: Heh! Erin: Well it was a sweet story Raynell! Raynell: Thanks guys! Man ever since I got that Jessica and Razor story I just can't stop coming up with them! Jessica: Yeah you're definitely getting better at it! Emily: Maybe you can start writing stories someday! Raynell: You think I should? Emily: Yeah! You'd be amazing! Raynell: Oh wow, I didn't I would find something I could do outside of hero work like Uncle Sammy but I did! I'm gonna one day become a writer! Alex: Alright! Jessica: *Hugs Raynell* That's great bestie! Raynell: *Hugs back* Thanks! (The group all laughs as they sit happily together around the fire) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts